Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem is the sixth and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Alien and Family Guy/Eeveelution/Alien crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien vs. Predator. Plot Following the events of the previous film, a Predator ship leaves Earth carrying Alien face-huggers, and the dead body of Scar, the Predator that helped Lex defeat the Xenomorph Queen. A chestburster with traits of both species erupts from Scar's body. It quickly matures into an adult Predalien and starts killing the Predators on board (in the extended cut, this happens on a scout ship that has been detached from the mother ship). A Predator's weapon punctures the hull and the ship crashes in the forest outside of Gunnison, Colorado, killing all but one of the Predators, who is severely injured. The Predalien and several facehuggers escape, implanting embryos into a nearby father and son who are out hunting in the forest, as well as several homeless people that live in the sewers. The injured Predator sends a distress signal before being killed by the Predalien. On the Predator homeworld, a skilled veteran Predator, Wolf, receives the signal and takes it upon himself to travel to Earth to hunt and kill Xenomorphs. He arrives at the crashed Predator ship, uses a blue acid-like liquid to dissolve and erase evidence of Xenomorphs' presence, and triggers an implosion to completely destroy the vessel. Meanwhile, ex-convict Dallas Howard has just returned to Gunnison after serving time in prison. He is greeted by Sheriff Eddie Morales and reunites with his younger brother Ricky. Ricky has a romantic interest in his classmate Jesse but is constantly harassed by her boyfriend Dale and his two friends. Kelly O'Brien has also just returned to Gunnison after serving in the military and reunites with her husband Tim and daughter Molly. Darcy Benson, the wife of the killed father, begins searching for her missing husband and son. Meanwhile, local waitress Carrie Adams discovers she is pregnant, but her police officer husband, Ray, is killed by Wolf after witnessing him dissolving the bodies of Darcy's husband and son while he was searching for them in the forest. Wolf also skins him alive and hangs him upside down from a tree branch for sport. Wolf tracks several Xenomorphs in the sewer and defeats two of them, and as the battle reaches the surface, four disperse into the town. Wolf pursues some to the power plant, where collateral damage from his plasma caster weapon causes a citywide power outage. Ricky and Jesse meet at the high school swimming pool but are interrupted by Dale and his cohorts just as the power goes out and a Xenomorph enters the pool area, killing Dale's friends. Another Xenomorph invades the O'Brien home, killing Tim while Kelly escapes with Molly. After the fry cook at the local diner where Carrie works is attacked by Xenomorphs, Carrie is also attacked after hearing the cook's screams and is impregnated by the Predalien with bellybursters. Darcy discovers her body in horror but Sheriff Morales arrives and brings her with him. Kelly, Molly, Ricky, Jesse, Dale, Dallas, and Sheriff Morales gather at a sporting goods store to collect weapons. Troops from the Colorado Army National Guard arrive but are quickly slaughtered by Xenomorphs. Wolf briefly captures Dallas inside the store to use as bait to lure Xenomorphs, but Dallas escapes. Several Xenomorphs arrive and Wolf handily defeats them. Dale is killed by a Xenomorph during the battle and one of Wolf's shoulder plasma casters is damaged. He removes his remaining one and modifies it into a hand-held blaster. As the survivors attempt to escape Gunnison, they make radio contact with Colonel Stevens and are told that an air evacuation is being staged at the center of town. Dallas and Kelly are skeptical since going there would cause them to become surrounded by the Aliens, so they, along with Ricky, Jesse, Molly, and a few others go for the helicopter at the hospital to get out of town while Sheriff Morales and Darcy head to the evacuation zone. However, the hospital has been invaded and overrun by Xenomorphs and the Predalien, who has impregnated some pregnant women to breed more Xenomorphs. Wolf soon arrives at the hospital where he dispatches more Xenomorphs and, during the battle, the Predator accidentally impales Jesse with one of his shuriken weapons. Distraught, Ricky rushes Wolf with rifle fire only to be injured by the Predalien. The Predator is attacked by a Xenomorph and both tumble down an elevator shaft. Dallas takes possession of Wolf's plasma blaster. Dallas, Ricky, Kelly, and Molly reach the roof and fight off several Xenomorphs before escaping in the helicopter, while Wolf, having survived the fall, battles the Predalien on the roof in hand-to-hand combat. Wolf and the Predalien mortally wound each other just as a military jet arrives. Rather than a rescue mission, an F-22 Raptor executes a tactical nuclear strike that levels the entire city, instantly killing Sheriff Morales, Darcy, and everyone else gathered at ground zero. The shock wave causes the fleeing helicopter to crash in a clearing, where the survivors are rescued by the military. Wolf's plasma blaster is confiscated, and Colonel Stevens presents it to Ms. Yutani. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, Buzz, Kratt, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series